


Chá no copo

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pego o caneco menos sujo e ponho a água pra ferver."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chá no copo

Pego o caneco menos sujo e ponho a água pra ferver. No copo, ponho açúcar e abro a caixinha de chá de hortelã, querendo o de maçã com canela. Oito saquinhos. Também, custou um real... Coloco a água no copo e sento na mesa. Espero. A água oleosa vai tomando cor de verdinho sujo, na etiqueta diz "da China", na casa velha dava hortelã no quintal. Espero. Toco na borda, desisto, espero, toco o copo, vou que levanto, mas não levanto, retiro a mão. Ela pergunta se estou bem. Não estou. Pego o copo de novo e dessa vez trago até os lábios, assopro, vou me queimar, não me queimo. É gostoso. Não sei se quero mais.


End file.
